Equipment Enhancement
Introduction Equipment Enhancement is a process which the players can use to increase the attributes of their equipment, besides the bonuses these provide. It can be located under the general Equipment Enhancement tab on the main UI of the window, or by pressing the key "Y" (default). After clicking it, the basic Enhancement Window will be shown, here the players can upgrade the attributes of their equipment, or select another enhancement process. Basic Enhancement In this process, players can increase the basic attributes of their equipment, such as damage or defense. To start the process, right click on a piece of equipment (equipped or located in the inventory); it'll now be shown on the left square of the window. Optionally, a player can choose to utilize an Invocation Orb, which will boost the upgrade's success percentage, the amount increased depends on the level and rarity of the orb. After that, the player can select an attribute to upgrade by clicking on the respective icon on the window. : Physical damage upgrade. (Weapons only) : Magical damage upgrade.(Weapons only) : Physical defense upgrade.(Shields and Amulets only) : Magical defense upgrade.(Shields and Amulets only) : Energy upgrade. : Durability Upgrade. It's worth noting that the success percentage won't decrease; it'll always be 90%. After that, the players can pick either using gold, dragon insignias or Station Cash to upgrade their item. Using dragon insignias or Station Cash boosts slightly the success percentage on the upgrade. *In case the upgrade succeeds, a message will be shown to the player, and the item's selected attribute will be increased (the amount increased depends on the item's level). Also, the success percentage will go down, which means it'll be progressively harder to upgrade the item, this doesn't applies to durability however, it'll stay at 90% regardless it succeeds or fails. *In case the upgrade fails, the item's durability will go down by 1 point. Since durability can be easily regained back,players can attempt to upgrade their items over and over again as long as they have gold. After upgrading the same attribute over and over again, it'll eventually "level up" and gain a star. The number of stars around that stat is a visual reference to how many bonus points it has acquired. After the stat is surrounded by 5 stars, it'll mean that it has reached the maximum value it can have, and won't be able to be upgraded furthermore. Attribute Transfer Attribute Transfer is the 2nd Equipment Enhancement process, it can be used to transfer bonus attributes between same type This process costs 200 Dragon Insignias or 75 SC. Here is a more detailed walk through. Now, before we begin there are a few things you should know: Certain weapons can only transfer attributes to other certain weapons *2 Handed Swords/Axes/Maces/Staffs, Scythes, Bows, and Gunblades can all transfer stats with one another. *1 Handed Swords/Axes/Maces/Staffs, and Talismans can all transfer stats with one another. *Shields, and Amulets can also transfer stats with one another. This can also be done with Armor. This is a simple summary: *Armor can transfer stats regardless of the type (I.E. Heavy Armor works with Cloth, Cloth works with Light Armor, Etc...) *The only restriction of this is that the armor must be of the same piece, I.E. Tunic with Tunic, Boots with Boots, Etc... And they must follow the rules below. Now, one last thing; the item receiving the attribute(stat) must meet these criteria for it to be able to work. #Be of equal or higher tier than the item it is taking the attribute(stat) from *Green - White *Blue - Green - White *Purple - Blue - Green - White *Orange - Purple - Blue - Green - White 2. Be of equal or higher level than the item it is taking the the attribute(stat) from. *IMPORTANT: ONLY ONE ATTRIBUTE MAY BE TRANSFERRED. *Sadly, this means you can only take 1 attribute from that awesome weapon/gear you found and then its gone forever. *HOWEVER, you can choose more than 1 attribute. Its basically a gamble, you either win, or you lose. Now, you can either choose 1 attribute, 2 attributes, 3 attributes, or 4 attributes (5 still needs information) -1 attribute will give you 80% of the original items selected attribute. But its also 100% success on getting that stat. -2 attributes will give you 100% of the attribute, meaning no loss in stats. BUT, there's a 50% chance you won't get the one you wanted. (So be smart and find an item with 2 or more stats you want. Then its a win win.) -3 attributes will give you 110% of the original attribute, that's how people get stats that say 280/278 and what not. (Be smart like with 2 attributes) -4 attributes will give you 110% of the original attribute just like with 3 attributes. -5 attributes (Information needed) Now on to the transferring Step 1. Open up the Equipment Enhancement interface by press the "Y" key. http://i1134.photobucket.com/albums/m612/FunFerret/Step1_zpsd19a9235.png Step 2. Go to the tab second from the left, the one that looks like an Erlenmeyer Flask. (Bottle with stuff in it. ooooo Science)(The one highlighted below if you're still confused) http://i1134.photobucket.com/albums/m612/FunFerret/step1a_zpsa4ae35ab.png Step 3. Your interface should now look like this. Place the items you wish to stat transfer with. Look above for stat transferring limitations. http://i1134.photobucket.com/albums/m612/FunFerret/step2_zpsc6a8b1d7.png Step 4. Make that life altering decision about what stats you want. http://i1134.photobucket.com/albums/m612/FunFerret/step3_zps37f154f1.png Step 5. Uh, oh looks like you've run into a dilemma, good thing you read all the information above. http://i1134.photobucket.com/albums/m612/FunFerret/step4_zpsfef2ff48.png Step 6. Clickin' the button. Make sure you have enough Dragon Insignias (shells) or SC http://i1134.photobucket.com/albums/m612/FunFerret/Step6_zps98a712b0.gif http://i1134.photobucket.com/albums/m612/FunFerret/Step6a_zpsb1c51974.gif Attributes Switch Category:Equipment Category:Attributes Category:Enhancement